cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Konduktor
Konduktor is a Pazhga-based post-grunge band that sings in English. They are among Uralica's oldest bands, having formed in early April of 2008. Current Membership *Eric Lieb (8 April 1984, Campbell River) - rhythm guitar, lead vocals *Ian Virtanen (26 August 1987, Port McNeill) - bass, backing vocals *Jason Jefferson (19 February 1985, Nanaimo) - lead guitar *Ralf Wikkerink (1 May 1984, Parksville) - drums History All born in Old Canada, 3/4 of Konduktor met at church in Pazhga, given that Lieb, Jefferson, and Wikkerink are all Mennonites. The three of them moved to what would very soon become Uralica during the early days of March, just before the Three-Day Revolution, but after the Syktyvkar Riot. Settling in Pazhga, they became part of their church's worship team, within different groupings. They decided to have jam sessions together eventually, but they were missing a bassist. However, an ecumenical service at the beginning of April introduced them to another Canadian, Sointula Finn Ian Virtanen, who played the bass during the service. They continued to have jam sessions in Pazhga until they got to the point where they had enough songs written for a demo, which they sent to Bolak Records in Syktyvkar. The songs they wrote were about "life in general," which pleased the record company. Their first album, Hardcore Symphony, came out at the end of May. Touring the former Soviet Union for the rest of 2008, with the exception of August where they were involved in the War of the Coalition. Starting in 2009, they began recording their second album, which was released in March, called Yes, We're A Bunch Of Tools, a play off of TOOL. Despite the playful name, the album was even darker than the original and had more success. They are currently working on their third studio album. Discography Full Albums *May 2008 - Hardcore Symphony *March 2009 - Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools *April 2010 - More Than You Bargained For Singles *May 2008 - Get Off (from Hardcore Symphony) *July 2008 - I Don't Care How (from Hardcore Symphony) *October 2008 - Scorched (from Hardcore Symphony) *January 2009 - Into The Abyss (from Hardcore Symphony) *March 2009 - War Games (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *June 2009 - Blood Of The Nations (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *July 2009 - Send Me To My Maker (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *September 2009 - Try Me (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *November 2009 - Bunch Of Tools (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *January 2010 - NO U (from Yes, We're A Bunch of Tools) *March 2010 - Meatgrinder (from More Than You Bargained For, advance single) *April 2010 - Let's Not (And Say We Did) (from More Than You Bargained For) Insiprations *Eric Lieb mentions Brandon Boyd and Dave Grohl as his vocal inspirations, and his rhythm-driven guitar riffs are largely reminiscent of Dave Grohl as well *Ian mentions no particular inspiration for his bass-playing, but in terms of singing he mentions Dean Bernardini's harmonising. *Jason has been said to "channel Terry Balsamo." *Ralf Wikkerink says his favourite drummer is Gene Hoglan, and that he tries to emulate him to a point. Trivia *A member of the Mennonite Tribe but not an adherent to Mennonitism, Eric is one of around four hundred Tribe members who actively fought against the Global Order of Darkness during the War of the Coalition, and one of around a thousand who fought during the Karma War. *Ian has a scar on his left knee from taking a bullet in it during the War of the Coalition. *Jason is the opposite of Eric - he is not of Low German descent like the majority of Mennonites, however he is an adherent to Mennonitism. *Ralf plays hockey and skis cross-country. Category:Music In Uralica